


Cover for "Spirit Voices"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [22]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Fanart, Ghost Hunters, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's out of character for Erik to stop and give a ride to a stranger on a lonely road, but the man is strikingly attractive and Erik doesn't have anywhere else to be. It's not a bother--at least not until the boxes of odd equipment start coming out at the house in the middle of nowhere that sets Erik's teeth on edge. At least not until the closest motel is long-shuttered and Erik finds himself driving back to the looming house in the middle of the night.</p><p>It's possible Erik is starting to wish he had driven right past...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "Spirit Voices"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [spirit voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713790) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> It's out of character for Erik to stop and give a ride to a stranger on a lonely road, but the man is strikingly attractive and Erik doesn't have anywhere else to be. It's not a bother--at least not until the boxes of odd equipment start coming out at the house in the middle of nowhere that sets Erik's teeth on edge. At least not until the closest motel is long-shuttered and Erik finds himself driving back to the looming house in the middle of the night.
> 
> It's possible Erik is starting to wish he had driven right past...

             


End file.
